


Boys Workin' On Empty, Is That The Kind Of Way To Face The Burning Heat?

by 2queer4here



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom Harry, Feminine Harry, Feminization, Harry Flirts, Harry in Panties, Harry in a bikini, M/M, doubting sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2queer4here/pseuds/2queer4here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam thinks that maybe Harry will drive the band apart one day, but then he smiles sickly sweet and they forget all about their grievances. It would be terrifying if he thought about it long enough, doesn't because that's his friend turned someone he thinks about banging, Louis' crush since the beginning, and Zayn's in love with him. Niall? He doesn't even know how Niall feels about Harry.</p><p>Or the one where Harry likes to flirt and they all catch feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Workin' On Empty, Is That The Kind Of Way To Face The Burning Heat?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was supposed to be all about Harry wearing a bikini, but then it became ot5 with a bit of Nick Grimshaw. Title from Work Song by Hozier.

Harry is trying to kill him. Maybe not intentionally, but either way the fact is that when the autopsy results of Louis' corpse come back, Harry will be his cause of death. 

Usually Louis thinks he wouldn't even mind Harry being the cause of his death, after all it is rather difficult to be upset with Harry for anything, murder included. However, dying while aroused by the sight of Harry would be embarrassing. Not because being aroused by Harry is anything to be ashamed of but because his mum and sisters will have to hold in their laughter for the entirety of his funeral.

Louis can just see the headlines of the media articles in his mind's eye now; Louis Tomlinsons' death caused by painful erection, Tomlinson top of the charts in 100 ways to die, and the worst of them all, Harry Styles wears bikini and Louis Tomlinson dies because of it. Fantastic. 

Louis isn't ready to die just yet so he does the only sensible thing he can think of at the moment.

"Mate, did you just drop ice on your dick?" Zayn's confused eyes meet his before Zayn fondly shakes his head continuing to watch their friends splash about in the pool. 

Louis is silent for a long time after that content to lay back in his pool chair under the shade. He closes his eyes for a few minutes. Listens to the faint sound of Zayn's music floating from his ear buds where he is perched in the chair next to him, Niall munching on his Doritos as he encourages Nick's nonsense stories from the edge of the pool, he can't hear Liam because he is lounging on a float in the pool but Louis imagines him breathing anyway, and of course Louis can hear the occasional giggle from Harry as Harry does what a Harry does.

Louis breathes out a sigh of relief as he opens his eyes and shuffles a bit to get more comfortable, realizing that his erection is long gone now. 

It's about this time that he also realizes that the universe must hate him because here comes none other than Harry Styles in his ridiculous swim wear dripping wet and with a swing in his hips. It's just that he has these tight bottoms on, ones that sit high on his small waist and show off his pretty hips. Harry's even wearing the matching top. 

They're covered in a pretty cupcake pattern. Louis likes food. He also likes Harry. The combination is just too much for one man to handle.

"Hiiii Lou." Harry drags on in his raspy voice while gracelessly dropping onto Louis' chair beside him. 

Louis holds back a weary sigh while Harry decides the best position for himself is to be snug against Louis' side, his head and hands resting on Louis' chest, and a leg thrown over Louis'. With the way Harry is snuggled up against him the only comfortable way for Louis' right arm to lay is against Harry's back. His hand curling above the swell of his backside. 

Louis feels like screaming out of frustration at this point, his dick is giving little twitches of interest as Harry is giggles at something that's been said and draws little patterns on Louis' chest with his finger. 

Louis decides the best way to make his body lose interest in Harry's is to throw himself wholeheartedly into the conversation around him. He tunes in to hear the tail end of Nick's sentence: "if this whole singing thing didn't work out what would you boys have made of yourselves?" 

The question is genuinely engaging which Louis appreciates though he'd never admit to being appreciative of anything Nick Grimshaw does.

Niall hums for a moment before he answers. "I reckon I'd probably be working in a pub and still getting yelled at by me mum for not taking out da trash." 

His response draws out laughter from the rest of them. Louis tries his hardest to ignore Harry's pretty giggle from beside him. 

"I think I'd've been an English teacher or a graffiti artist." Zayn admits quietly. 

"Ah no surprise there. You've always been the brooding artist of the group Zayn." Nick laughs out.  
"I bet I can even guess what the rest of you would have done." Nicks grinning proudly now, clearing his throat before he speaks again. 

"Liam would have been one of those self made musicians. Louis would have been a footie player. And our dear Harold," Nick pauses for a minute or so, then a wicked grin spreads across his face and he finishes with: "Our lovely Harry would have made himself a darling little model." Hums and nods of agreement come from the other boys. Harry giggles quietly. 

"That sounds 'bout right mate, Harry's got them long giraffe legs." 

"And he goes walking around in them panties all the day."

That earns a good natured "Heyyyy" from Harry while he pretends to pout. 

"He's got quite feminine features as well." 

Zayn smirks, reaching over to pinch at Harry's bum. "Got a nice little bum too." 

Harry hides his face in Louis chest whining out Zayn's name as he does so. The rest of the boys laugh good at the display and the topic changes to their worst fan encounters. 

Louis allows himself to tune out for the new train of conversation, thinking about Harry being a model. What would he model? Knowing Harry he'd have no problem modeling girls clothing. Then Harry's voice pops into his head reminding him that clothes aren't gendered as he's done countless times before. He closes his eyes and relishes the sounds of his boys having a good time. 

Xoxo

Louis hadn't realized he had fallen asleep but when he wakes up they're all in the same places as before. Harry's cuddled up to him suckling softly at the tip of this thumb, a sure sign he's becoming tired. Zayn is beside him on his pool chair sat up rolling a few joints. Liam is sat on the ground with Niall in front of their chairs on cushions and Nick has stolen a bean bag from inside to lounge on beside Zayn. All in all it's a cozy little gathering. Louis closes his eyes once more while he listens to the flow of talk around him. 

"Mine was probably when a girl got into me hotel room an' refused to leave unless she could get a picture of it." 

Harry's confused voice filtered through the air. "It?"

"Yeah, ya know, me cock. What about you Hazza, what's been your weirdest sexual fan experience?" 

"Hmmm. I think it was when a fan asked for a picture, but like while his friend was taking it he kept squeezing my bum and it hurt me a bit." 

It was Liam's voice that spoke next. "But don't you like having your bum messed about with Haz?" 

Louis in that instant decided that Liam was the worst and in the next instant decided Harry was even worse. 

"Well yes, but I don't like it when it hurts." 

"You Like when I give you spanks though." 

Zayn was the worst of the worst. The king of worst. The Lord of worst land. All day Louis had been trying to avoid thinking of Harry in any way sexual but now it seemed like everyone was ruining that for him. 

"Your spankies don't hurt me Zaynie. There's a difference" Harry giggles out while looking shyly at Zayn through long eyelashes.

Louis couldn't hold in his groan, the attention shifting to him. "Sorry lads. I'm just really hungry. I'm going to go see what's around to eat." With that Louis made his escape, but not before Harry telling the boys he was hungry too and going to join Louis in his quest for food. 

Xoxo

Louis and Harry made their way into their kitchen, Louis eyeing Harry as he claimed a seat at their table. Harry met Louis' stare from his seat mumbling out: "Lou I want something nummy" and pomptly smushing his face into the surface of the table. 

Louis swallowed preparing himself for Harry to act childish since he was clearly somewhat tired. "Alright love, what specifically do you want?" Louis watched as Harry sighed deeply and brought his thumb up to suckle at. "How about pizza babe? We can order it out and find a movie to watch with the boys." Louis waited for a few minutes as Harry thought about his offer. 

"Yes please." 

When the multitudes of pizza and drinks arrived the boys, save Harry who was showering currently, had already showered and taken up residence throughout the living room. When Harry came out from the shower he was wearing tiny black boy short panties and a soft mint shirt. Louis couldn't tell if it was better or worse than the cupcake covered two piece he'd worn earlier. Thankfully it seemed like the curly haired menace had switched targets from him to Niall. 

"Niall," Harry whined out sitting on the Irish boy's lap and burying his head in the space between his neck and shoulder. 

"What baby?" Niall asked picking up a slice then adjusting his arms to hold Harry close.

"Wanna sleep with you tonight. Kissies." The tall boy mumbled as he rocked his bum down.

"Alright baby as soon as da movie is over." 

Harry pouted. Turning around in the Irishman's lap the feminine brunette grabbed a slice of pizza, letting Niall be for now. 

Thirty minutes into the horror flick Harry was bored. The movie, 30 days of night, was alright. Predictable at best, but the vampires were kind of cool looking and that helped. Not enough to hold his attention for any longer. Though he had something else in mind to focus his attention on.

Xoxo

Niall groaned as quietly as he could with Harry moving around in his lap. The curly haired brunette finally settled down when he was lying sideways on his lap: head pressed to the Irishman's chest, both arms wrapping around his right arm, Niall's left arm busy supporting Harry's lower back. Niall smiled lightly listening to the content noise Harry made. Harry really was cute with his thirst for cuddling and the way he spoke when tired and his giggling.

Niall liked to think that he was more subtle about his attraction to the younger boy than both Louis and Nick. Louis made a fool of himself earlier with all his staring, dropping ice onto his groin. Harry definitely noticed that. Everyone noticed things like that. Nick was no better, always on about Harry's legs and how he should be a model, even Zayn's blatant groping was less painful. At least he was open about his attraction.

Niall didn't think he was open about his own attraction nor private about it: he looked Harry over discreetly, went along with Harry's quick change flirting, but could put his foot down when he was getting too flustered. That was Louis' main problem, he never knew when to stop Harry and when to let him continue. Nick's problem was that he was too obvious and not as willing to back off. 

They were predictable. They were the first ones he went to tease because they never said no. Harry just had to smile and twirl a strand of hair to get whatever he desired. With Niall though, with Niall he actually had to try. Same with Liam and Zayn most of the time. It made Harry reluctant to flirt as hard with them, but it happened.

"Oh!" Harry cried out, large hands grabbed tightly onto his arm as Harry's head hurried itself into the juncture between Niall's neck and shoulder. Niall could feel a slight tremble run through the boy on his lap. He wasn't too sure whether the boy was actually frightened or if he was fooling around. With a fond smile and shake of his head Niall hugged Harry closer.

"Ya alright Hazzy?" Niall questioned looking down at him.

"It's too scary," Harry whimpered returning Niall's gaze. "Can we go to your room please?" Niall is sure now that Harry isn't actually frightened, if he were he would have begged all the boys to turn off the movie, or started whimpering more. 

He thinks he's made Harry wait long enough for whatever it is he's planned, "Yeah baby, c'mon." The lanky boy slid off his lap already turning in the direction of Niall's room, he knows Niall is following close behind him. 

Harry opens the door, let's Niall go in, and shuts it firmly. Niall stands by the right side of the bed undressing, Harry removes his shirt on the other side. Keeping his grey boxers on, Niall climbs into bed laying on his back and holds the blankets up for Harry to crawl under. Harry makes sure his bum is on display as he does so. Niall tracks the movements. 

Harry drapes himself over Niall much the same way as he did to Louis over by the pool earlier. His hand even comes down to draw little stars and hearts on the older boy's chest, stops, then rakes his nails lightly through blonde chest hair. Harry looks up through his eyelashes, pretty eyes wide to look innocent. "NiNi kissies?" 

He wishes he'd never told the boys all those drunken nights ago about how he liked when his bed partners were innocent, or acted like they were. Louis gets teased with skimpy clothing, Nick gets a slew of constant giggles, and Niall gets baby talk and cuddling. The hand curling around Harry's bum moves up to tangle in his hair. Niall yanks his hair so that his head is angled up how he wants it. With no sweetness Niall firmly kisses Harry. 

Once, pushing his lips hard to his for a few seconds. Twice, much the same as the first, but longer. Thrice, the same as the second, differed by tongue bullying it's way into a sweet, soft mouth. Niall ignores the high pitched whines Harry always makes when he's being snogged, ignores the way his hands go to hold Niall's cheeks, and ignores the hardening of his own cock. Harry won't do anything about it anyway.

Xoxo

Harry gets restless easy, is the thing, gets restless with people and hobbies and lifestyles. He doesn't like being bored or held down too long. That's probably why he filters between his four band mates when it comes to flirting, never giving too much of his attention for long.

Harry would never get bored of being with them, but teasing them with little bits of sexual ploys is a fun pastime, and with it comes restlessness. He doesn't always tease them, but when he does he doesn't linger on one boy for too long, he gets bored. Needs different stimulus. It doesn't make him a slut.

Zayn thinks that they all used to call Harry a slut in their own minds, but after years of Harry claiming the concept of slut and virgin to be social constructs, coupled with him teaching the four of them not to expect sex every time he created sexual tension none of them thought like that anymore. Sure, it got frustrating when it seemed like Harry's only goal in life was to turn them on then suddenly not follow through. It got frustrating when they really thought Harry would take care of inconvenient erections, but instead moved on to something else too. If there was one thing Harry taught them well over the years, it was that they should never expect sex from him after a bit of flirting. It wasn't his job to take care of erections even if he caused them, he'd say shaking his head. Sex with Harry was a privilege, not an automatic right.

Speak of the devil, Zayn thinks to himself watching as Harry emerges from Niall's bedroom. The tall boy is rubbing the last bit of sleep from his eyes while walking blindly in the general direction of the bathroom. Zayn can't help himself, watching Harry's bum almost pop out of his tight panties. He'd really like to smack that pale ass, watch creamy skin turn pink and then red as he kept raining his hand down on plump cheeks.

A few minutes later Harry exits the bathroom stalking over to Zayn. Harry hums contented sitting on a kitchen stool across from him. He resembles a cat the way he's soaking up the rays of warm light drifting through the windows. Zayn thinks it'd be so easy to get trapped in everything that is Harry Edward Styles. 

"Morning sunshine. Was just about to head for a quick swim, wanna come?" 

Harry smiles so big that his dimples are on display. All the boys had been proud that Zayn was learning how to swim properly, still keeping at it even though his lessons had ended a few weeks into June.

Harry had been Zayn's loudest support though, making congratulatory treats for him and washing the smell of chlorine from his shorts. That's why it comes as no surprise when Harry agrees, "just let me grab me suit!" 

Xoxo 

Asking Harry to come swimming with him may have been a mistake. At least he didn't have to drop ice on his dick to settle an erection, but it was coming close to it. Harry came out in what sort of looked like a lacey undergarment set, dark green to compliment his eyes. He wore a see through dress over it which Zayn didn't understand, but was cute nonetheless. He liked people like Harry, liked the ones who took care of their appearance in general, not just for men. 

Lately he just liked Harry.

"Sunshine, I thought you wanted to swim not bend your spine like that." Zayn mumbled a little embarrassed he couldn't seem to focus enough to stop watching Harry do yoga. It's just that Harry knew which poses to move into that pushed his bum out the best. Also knew which ones showed off how far he could spread his legs apart. Who does yoga by the pool anyway? 

"No I wanted to watch you swim and stretch a little. I just can't seem to remove the tension from my upper thighs though. Think you can help me baby?" That was a dirty jab too on Harry's part. He knows that Zayn can't resist doing anything for him when Harry calls him baby like that. It's definitely something they share, a love for being called baby.

Zayn knows exactly how this will play out: Harry will lead him by the hand to his bedroom, lay face down on satin sheets, moan in the pretty way he does when Zayn massages his thighs and eventually ruts down on Harry's backside to relieve tension. Zayn's going to do it and savour every moment then probably jack off when Harry leaves. Not a bad plan for only nine in the morning.

Xoxo 

Harry tossed his see through dress off along the way to Zayn's bedroom waltzing in like he owned the place. Which he practically did, he could own the world if he thought of it with confidence like that. Harry crawled onto the black silky sheets bum wiggling from side to side before laying completely on his stomach. He looked so beautiful: long chocolate locks tumbled over his shoulders, smooth skin on display, perky bum waiting under dark panties. A true vision. 

"Well," Harry drawled looking over his shoulder. "Aren't you going to loosen me up baby?" Zayn groaned at the tantalizing words wondering if Harry would let him get off this time. He'd only done it once before and they'd never spoken of it after. He hoped it would be similar. 

Zayn walked over to the bed unsure of how to position himself. Thinking over his options for a minute he decided on sitting on Harry's lower back, dangerously close to his bum, facing the door. Whimpering pitifully in his head at the thought of dealing with his soon to be aching cock, Zayn got to work. He started with the flesh closest to him kneeding over the top of Harry's bum. He tried to be grateful for what Harry was giving him, but he almost wanted it to be over already. He'd have to watch Harry walk away with a cheeky smile and move on to another boy. A boy who didn't, couldn't, love him like Zayn did, but Harry would never know that. 

Zayn startled when a loud knock reverberated through the room. Without waiting for an answer a high quiffed head popped through the door. "Harry darling," Nick called impatiently. "I've got to be off now. Give me a kiss." He demanded, and honestly fuck Nick.

What to right does he have to demand anything from Harry, much less a kiss? He wishes Harry would tell him off. He wishes Harry would choose him over all the other people he flirts with, but Zayn knows Harry won't do that. Won't allow himself to be tied down for long and he can't bear the thought of heartbreak, he'd never get over someone like Harry.

So he does what makes sense to him, he leaves the room and pretends he doesn't hear Harry giggle, or the smack of wet lips. Honestly, fuck Nick.

Xoxo 

Liam thinks that maybe Harry will drive the band apart one day, but then he smiles sickly sweet and they forget all about their grievances. It would be terrifying if he thought about it long enough, doesn't because that's his friend turned someone he thinks about banging, Louis' crush since the beginning, and Zayn's in love with him.

Niall? He doesn't even know how Niall feels about Harry. They all like to think Niall can laugh anything off, even feelings, but he's seen the way Niall looks when Harry leaves. It's the same look he gave Barbara when she left for the last time, a mixture of sad hopelessness and darkness. Liam pretends he doesn't see it.

Liam doesn't know what he feels for Harry. He doesn't get teased as often by the menace as the other boys and he thinks that's partially due to Harry being unsure of how he'd take it. Liam's always liked girls as far back as he can remember. Now Harry isn't a girl, but he's got that softness that Liam is attracted to, and he's definitely feminine which is a plus, and sometimes Liam thinks too much about Harry's hair up in a ponytail bouncing around as he rides a big dick. If he faced away from him, Liam imagines Harry would look just like a girl getting spilt open. He doesn't know if that's fair or not.

Liam's lounging on the armchair when Harry comes into the living room. He's got on leggings and a dark yellow strip of fabric covering his nipples. Liam doesn't understand why Harry likes wearing girl's clothing, but he has to admit he wears them well. Then Harry's voice pops into his head reminding him that clothing isn't gendered and that gender itself is a social construct created by society and popular media. 

Liam thinks he'd lose it for Harry if he wore that to work out with him in the mornings, can imagine tearing the leggings down just enough to get at the panties he knows are waiting underneath. He'd tear them open to get at the tight warmth of Harry's hole, he blushes as he imagines himself thrusting into the smaller boy making him take it. Harry would moan brokenly not being able to catch a full breath as Liam bounced him on his dick. Liam can also imagine cuter things from Harry's choice of clothing. Like Harry sitting on Liam's feet while he does sit ups and kissing him wetly each time he comes up, Harry would giggle after each kiss. Both ideas make him hard.

"Ugh, I'm hungry." Harry complains plopping down onto Liam's lap disturbing his thoughts of sex. The boy turned to face him pout firmly in place. Liam needs to banish all thoughts of how much Harry would look like a girl playing with his dick if he'd just slide down to the floor.

He doesn't like thinking of his friend that way, but maybe more than that Liam doesn't like thinking about how Harry isn't a girl at all really, and can't bring himself to think too much about how he's sure Harry would let him call his hole a pussy if it made things easier for him.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" Liam asks focusing on the Harry in reality, not the one in his mind. 

Harry sighs shaking his head: "no, I swapped brekkie for yoga." 

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day Haz! Shame on you." Liam jokes with a wide smile.

Harry giggles at him. "You're right Leeyum," nothing good ever comes from Harry drawing out his name like that. "Maybe you ought to punish me for being so naughty?" More giggles spill from plush pink lips. This is probably God's way of punishing Liam for thinking of his friend in such dirty sexual ways. Probably. 

"Yeah," Liam says out loud grabbing Harry's hips at the same time. "Naughty girl." Liam doesn't know what's wrong with him, but he thrusts up as he pulls Harry's hips down. Harry's eyebrows shoot up at the actions. He smoothes his face quickly, a proud smirk taking over like he's figured out a peculiar puzzle. 

"I'm such a naughty girl, need a big strong man to set me straight again. Now where could I find one of those?" Harry gets up abruptly. His hips swing all the way to the door where he stops to give Liam a smouldering glance over his shoulder. He turns his head straight and keeps walking.

Xoxo 

Liam shouldn't have followed Harry out of the room because going along with Harry's whims only lead to disaster, but he did, and now he has an angry red cock to show for it. His balls are so damn heavy. 

When he followed Harry the boy had gone straight into the bathroom, door left wide open for Liam. Who was he to turn down forbidden fruit? So he marched into the bathroom copying Harry when he began to undress. Tight leggings being peeled off to reveal pink panties and Harry's coy smile over his shoulder was what did Liam in. When he finished, Harry turned the knob to the shower on not waiting for the water to get warm before stepping in. Liam did the same standing behind Harry, wanting nothing more than to press himself closer to the temptation before him. 

Harry pushed a bottle of strawberries and cream scented conditioner behind him for Liam to take. He removed the bottle from Harry's impatient hands squirting a good amount of the pink semi liquid into his hands. Tentatively Liam began massaging the product through Harry's long wet locks. 

This would be great, he thought, this could be us taking care of each other after mornings spent working out. He could have Harry in the gym right after completing a set of curls. Harry would be watching him from across the room on his yoga mat, licking over petal coloured lips, eyes locked on Liam's biceps. A real turn on for him. Liam would be gentle afterwards like he's being now: help him in the shower, kiss the back of his long neck as he stood behind Harry while he cooked their breakfast, rub his back in the evenings. It would be sexual of course, but it'd be sweet and domestic as well. 

"I can't," Liam gasped out ashamed, frightened, by his train of thoughts. The words are short strangled things, they hurt to push out, sound even worse bouncing off tiles. He thought fleetingly of Niall's dark eyes when he watches Harry walk away like he isn't going to tear everything down some day. That's what makes his decision to step out of the shower final. He thought that Harry would break them apart one day, he just didn't think it'd happen so fast.

Xoxo


End file.
